


Take My Hand

by Missellaineous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Demons, It's somewhat modern though, M/M, Magic, Shapeshifting, will tag more when I add new chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missellaineous/pseuds/Missellaineous
Summary: Kagami tries to do the summoning ritual in class, but something goes wrong, and suddenly he's stuck with some weird kid as a partner for the foreseeable future.





	1. Chapter 1

“What the hell is this?” Kagami snarled angrily.

“Hello. I am the one known as Kuroko, and I will be your familiar from this day forth.” The short boy bowed from where he stood in the center of the symbols drawn on the ground in chalk.

“But-I…it’s just…You’re a person!” he couldn’t help but stutter. “That’s not normal!”

“Yes, it is a little unorthodox,” the boy answered, still bent over.

Right then is when Kagami noticed the other students of the academy laughing and whispering while they stared. He felt his face heat up from embarrassment. He knew that if he were in the crowd he would be laughing just as hard as the others. Kuroko looked too small to be of any help in battle, which was the kind of magic Kagami’s family was known across the country for. He could almost see his father’s look of disappointment from across the ocean.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his teacher clearing her throat. He looked sheepishly in her direction, grinning guiltily before he turned his attention back to the short boy who was still bowing in front of him. He allowed himself to let out a sigh, and then he stepped closer.

“Stop that,” he grunted.

Kuroko straightened and looked at him with empty blue eyes that were the same pale shade as his hair. It was unsettling.

“Hold out your hand,” Kagami instructed. Then he used his pocket knife to cut open both their palms. He clasped their hands together and recited a spell. As he spoke, he felt their palms heat up to the point it felt like he was touching a hot stove. Black marks raced up Kuroko’s arm and wrapped around his neck like a collar. The marks that spanned from neck to wrist almost looked like letters, but Kagami didn’t recognize the language they were in. When he let go there was a matching brand on each of their hands in the shape of a crescent moon overlapping the sun.

His teacher, Miss Tsubomi, came over and inspected their hands. After a moment, she nodded. “Good work. Now get out of the way.”

Kuroko followed him to the back of the class. One of the other kids took Kagami’s place and started the summoning ritual over again.

He was too busy sulking during the rest of class to pay attention to what anybody else summoned. Kuroko stayed so quiet and still next to him that he almost forgot that his familiar was there.

“Alright everyone, that’s it for today. Please refer to your textbooks to learn more about your summons, both items and familiars respectively. You’re dismissed. Except you, Kagami,” Miss Tsubomi called over the burst of chatter. “You will come with me.”

He waded through his classmates, most of them not even tall enough to reach his shoulder. He was a couple years older than the rest of them due to his time spent in America. The only reason he’d been able to go to the academy because of his father’s connections.

Miss Tsubomi led them back inside and to the dean’s office on the third floor. “Stay,” she told them, and they stood against the wall while she knocked and entered. After and minute she opened the door and gestured for them to come in.

Miss Furukawa was sitting at her desk with a gentle smile on her face. “Good afternoon boys,” she said. “Please, sit.”

Kagami sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk and Kuroko stood behind him.

“Well, this is certainly unexpected. But thankfully, it’s not the first time. I think I have a pamphlet around here somewhere.” She rummaged through her desk drawers.

“There’s a pamphlet?” Kagami asked disbelievingly.

“Oh, yes. It’s not so common that everyone knows it’s possible, but every few decades there’s a handful of people who manage it. You have proven to be more powerful than we thought, Kagami. Aha!” She pulled a folded piece of paper out with a triumphant expression. She handed it to Kagami, who stared at the from dazedly. ‘So You’ve Summoned a Demon!’ it said in bright orange print on a gross green background.

He turned around in his seat. “You’re a demon?!”

“I am your shadow,” the pale boy replied.

“Is this your first time being summoned, Kuroko?” Miss Furukawa asked.

“No, I’ve been contracted once before.”

“I see. At least you’re somewhat familiar with this world then.” She collected a small stack of papers and stapled them together. “If you want, you can become an official student and graduate with your summoner this summer. It’s no required, but if you decide you want to you’ll need to fill out these papers. Luckily, Kagami does not have a roommate, so you can use the spare bed in his dorm room. Miss Tsubomi is making preparations for some bedding and a uniform for you.”

“Thank you,” Kuroko said quietly. He took the papers and returned to his spot behind Kagami, who was speechless.

“And I think that’s it. If you want to know more about demon summons there are some books in the library that cover the subject. I would encourage the two of you to discuss the terms of your contract and each other’s magic. Feel free to ask me or Miss Tsubomi any questions. My office hours are posted next to the door. Is there anything else you wanted to discuss? No? Then I’ll see the two of you later.”

Kagami’s head was too much of a mess for him to protest as they left the office. After the door shut behind them he just stood there for a moment, stunned.

“Kagami-kun.” He looked down and saw Kuroko staring blankly at him. “I would like to go to the nurse’s office to have a check up.”

He blinked. “Oh, uh, okay. Should I, like, go with you or…”

“That will not be necessary, unless Kagami-kun wishes to.” The demon’s face gave away nothing of his feelings on the matter.

“Nah, I think I’ll just head back to my room." He waved the pamphlet in the air. “I’m gonna check this out.”

Kuroko nodded. “I will see you later, then.” He walked down the hallway.

Kagami started going the opposite direction but turned back when something occurred to him. “Wait!” He called after the other boy. “Do you even know where it is?”

Kuroko paused and looked back at him. “Don’t worry, Kagami-kun. We passed it on the way here.”

“Oh. But I know you don’t know where our room is,” he challenged.

“I will find Kagami-kun. No matter what.” And wasn’t _that_ a creepy statement.

Kuroko disappeared around the corner, and Kagami grumbled his way back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami collapsed on his bed and put his arm over his face to block out the lights. He’d been expecting to summon a weapon or an animal, not some weird pale kid who had an obsession with shadows. Kagami knew he was expected to be a fighter and join the military after graduation. He couldn’t see Kuroko being useful for that. 

He remembered the pamphlet clutched in his fist and he sat up to look at it. But after flipping through it he was even more confused than before. The only thing he’d been able to understand was that demons could shapeshift, and that was weird enough for him. The whole situation was way too bizarre. 

He got up and changed into sweats. It was a little early for his evening run, but he needed to clear his head. He started jogging as soon as he was outside, looping around the school on his usual route. 

He was turning the corner around the gym and suddenly Kuroko was there, creepily waiting for him like some kind of stalker. 

“Holy shitballs!” Kagami shouted as he tripped over his own feet and landed face first in the grass. 

“Kagami-kun is not very graceful.” 

“Shut up.” He got up and brushed off his clothes. “Where the hell did you come from anyway? I thought you were with the nurse.” 

“I finished my check up and I was concerned that Kagami-kun was moving so fast. I see now that you were just exercising.” 

They stared at each other for a minute before Kagami broke the silence. “You’re a weird guy, you know that? How could you even tell what I was doing?” 

“My bonds make it so I know where you are at all times.” Kuroko showed off the black symbols that trailed down his arm. 

“Okay...I’m just gonna keep going.” 

“Would Kagami-kun mind if I joined him?” 

He shrugged. “Do what you want.” 

He could hear Kuroko’s shoes pound after him, which pushed him to run a bit harder. He tapped the post at the front gate and slowed to a stop, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Kuroko laid on the ground. 

“You suck at this,” Kagami said in between gasps. 

“Kagami-kun is just a monster,” Kuroko replied. His hair was damp with sweat and his eyes were closed. 

The redhead laughed. He held out his hand. “Come on. We both need a shower.” 

Kuroko stared up at him for a moment before he accepted his help standing. On the way back to the dorms Kagami remembered what he’d read in the pamphlet. 

“Is it true that you can shapeshift?” 

“I have another form I can shift into. If Kagami-kun wishes I can demonstrate.” 

“I don’t know, is it cool?” Kagami took a few more steps before he realized that Kuroko had stopped. 

“See for yourself.” 

Then, everything but Kuroko’s eyes was covered in darkness, like a giant shadow had reached up and wrapped around him. The black mass shrank and reformed into a beast covered with fur. It had two pointy ears and a bushy tail. 

“Oh hell no,” he said. He took a step backward and tripped onto his ass. He crawled back a few more feet when the dog cocked its head. “Change back, _god_.” 

Kuroko changed back immediately. “Is there something wrong, Kagami-kun?” 

“I just-I can’t handle dogs.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Why a dog of all things?” 

“But it’s cute, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko was looking at him sadly. 

“Don’t look at me with those eyes!” He snapped. 

In response, Kuroko somehow grew just the ears and tail, then posed with his hands balled up next to he face. “Don’t say that. It’s adorable, see?” 

There was no way Kagami was going to agree with this asshole. He got up and continued walking. “Nope,” he said once the demon wasn’t in his eyesight anymore. He hoped Kuroko hadn’t noticed the blush on his face. 

When they got back to their room, the second bed had been made and a uniform had been laid out on top of the covers. A second desk was placed opposite of Kagami’s. 

“I haven’t even decided whether to be a student,” Kuroko said. 

Kagami shrugged. “Why not? It’s better than just sitting around doing nothing. Unless there’s something else you wanted to do? I don’t care either way.” it felt weird to be tied to a person- a demon like this. He wasn’t quite sure how to treat Kuroko. 

“Kagami-kun has a point.” Kuroko looked at the uniform over curiously. He picked up a note and put it in his pocket after reading it. 

Kagami grabbed some things and put them in the bag he usually took to the showers. He tossed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and they hit Kuroko in the back of his head. “Are you coming?” 

“Yes, Kagami-kun.” 

They didn’t say anything on the walk to the bathhouse or while they soaked. Kagami finally spoke on the way back. 

“I want to join a guild and be an adventurer,” he admitted. He hadn’t said that out loud to anyone since...well it had been a while, anyway. 

Kuroko was practically drowning in Kagami’s clothes. He had folded the legs of the pants so he wouldn’t trip over them. “Kagami-kun does seem like someone who likes to fight.” 

“That’s a weird way to put it,” he grumbled. 

“Am I wrong?” 

“Well, no. But it’s not about fighting. It’s about challenging someone strong, and working hard to get stronger. There isn’t anything more fun in the world.” He was grinning just thinking about it. 

Kuroko looked at him as they walked. “I am your shadow. I will make you the brightest light in Japan.” 

“Uh...okay, I guess.” 

Kuroko kept walking, like he hadn’t said one of the most embarrassing things Kagami’s ever heard. 

Kagami sighed and went with him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute is kuroko with ears and a tails? the cutest thats what.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko became a part of  Kagami’s life as easy as breathing. Sometimes it felt like Kuroko had always been there, which was concerning in and of itself. Most of the time  Kagami could forget he was there. The demon tended to fade into the background. He also had a habit of disappearing in the afternoons, then showing up out of nowhere just when the redhead was about to start his evening run. Kuroko often slept in class, and  Kagami was the only one who ever noticed. Waking him up usually resulted in a jab to the ribs. When they were in their room, he spent all of his spare time reading books. The most interesting about him was that he had crazy bedhead in the mornings.

Two months went by like this, and graduation was finally around the corner. Everyone in the class was buzzing with the promise of freedom so close. A week before, Miss  Tsubomi called  Kagami up to her desk after class.

“How is your contract progressing? Have you been training together? ”

“We go running together.”  Kagami shifted his weight uncomfortably.

His teacher gave him a look. “ Kagami . Do you know why we don’t graduate students once they’ve successfully performed a summon and made a contract?”

He didn’t know, so he stayed quiet.

“It’s because having a summon and knowing how to use it are two different things. If he has no purpose for being here, then you might as well null the contract. Otherwise, I suggest training with Kuroko and learning his abilities. Is that clear?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he mumbled.

“Good. And don’t forget about the essay that’s due next Wednesday. I’ll see you tomorrow in class.” She dismissed them.

The air between them was awkward when they left the classroom.  Kagami stole a glance at Kuroko, but the pale boy was as composed as always.

“So...”  Kagami started. “What exactly can you do? Besides the whole dog thing, I mean.”

“I am a shadow.”

He gave Kuroko an unimpressed look. “Yeah, you said that. But what does it mean?”

“I can absorb any magical energy that touches my shadows.”

“And then what?”  Kagami stuck his hands in his pockets once they exited the building. There was a nice breeze blowing across the grass, and it felt nice against the back of his neck. The classroom was always too stuffy.

“Sometimes I can repurpose the energy.”

Kagami mulled that over for a minute. “Okay, but what kind of offense do you have?”

“I don’t have any,” Kuroko answered.

That made  Kagami stop in his tracks. “You’re a demon who can’t fight?! That doesn’t make any damn sense!”

“I can hold my own in a fight, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko turned to face him straight on.

“Oh yeah? I bet you can’t even throw a pu nch.” He poked Kuroko in the chest. The other boy slapped his hand away and glared. Kagami scowled right back at him.

“I don’t need to  Kagami-kun . I’m more than capable of protecting what matters.”

“Listen, I don’t need to worry about protecting you in the middle of a fight.”

“I’ll prove it to you. Attack me.”

That started  Kagami so hard he stepped back a few paces. He hadn’t realized how close their faces had gotten until just then. “Uh, what?”

“Use your magic on me. I’ll show you what I can do.” Kuroko seemed more determined than  Kagami had seen him in the past few months. It was surprising to see that much passion come from someone who was normally pretty indifferent to everything.

He set his jaw defiantly. He wasn’t  gonna back down from some blue-haired pipsqueak. “Fine. But don’t complain to me when you get hurt.”

Kuroko didn’t respond. He just squared his shoulders and put up his fists.

Despite what he’d said,  Kagami didn’t actually want to hurt Kuroko.  So he used one of his weakest spells-he retreated back a few more feet and punched the air, sending a rough wind toward the other boy that might be strong enough to knock him over at the worst. But somehow, right before it reached Kuroko, it turned into a gentle breeze that gently ruffled his hair.  Kagami could only watch, confused, when Kuroko held out his hand palm first. He suddenly felt all the magic he just used rush back into him, like a splash of water in his face.

“Can you do that with any kind of magic?” he asked, a little awed.

“Most, not all. I do have my limits.”

The air between them was still a little tense, and for some reason  Kagami felt like it was his responsibility to make it better. The idea itched under his skin, making his scratch his arm to chase the sensation away. “Alright, I get it. You’re not useless. But I still think you need to be able to attack on your own.” He grumbled the last part.

“That’s what  Kagami-kun is here for.”

They finished the walk back to their room in silence. For the first time since they’d met,  Kagami felt like they were starting to become a team. It was embarrassing how much the thought pleased him, and he vowed in his head to never tell Kuroko just how fond he was growing of the demon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just a fun fic I'm doing when I feel like it. The chapters will probably be pretty short whenever I post them. Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
